


【AWM/祁炀】点我捕获女装youth！

by lmp7



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmp7/pseuds/lmp7
Summary: 微博@安灼拉马克
Relationships: 于炀 - Relationship, 祁醉 - Relationship
Kudos: 36





	【AWM/祁炀】点我捕获女装youth！

**Author's Note:**

> 微博@安灼拉马克

于炀结束训练也顾不上洗澡，抓起手机就拨祁醉的电话，如饥似渴地盯着屏幕上方寸大的人儿，恨不得把祁醉从手机里扒拉出来，以慰藉自己这一个星期来的相思。

祁醉好像在车上，镜头晃悠悠地，两个人谁都不先开口，看着对方傻笑，于炀笑得眼睛眯成一条缝，嘴角都要咧到耳朵边上去了。

“队长，你什么时候回来啊”于炀想祁醉得紧，三天两头问祁醉什么时候回来，偷摸着上网学了许多姿势技巧，卯足了劲想在祁醉回来后找回自己在祁醉出差前一晚被做晕丢的面子。

“小队长，你是有多想我啊，昨天刚问一次”祁醉似是叹气，又带着笑：“我出差还没一周呢，回头要是你去国外比赛我这个退休人员没办法去，你打比赛是不还得边和我视频边打？”

“没……不是”

“没想我？”

“诶呀，不是，想，特别想”于炀被自己蠢得捂脸，奶奶的声音从指缝溢出来：“你逗我”

“我知道你喜欢这个”祁醉在那边轻笑，声音有些低哑：“不是吗”

于炀向来抵不住祁醉这样撩他，只觉得浑身的血都冲向了大脑，发涨发昏，不知道该如何作答。只好红着个脸把自己埋在枕头里，又舍不得祁醉，时不时抬起眼皮偷看几眼，活像偷腥的猫。

祁醉被于炀的小动作逗笑，怕小队长脸皮薄也不戳破，含着笑任由于炀看，嘴里絮絮叨叨说些有的没的，来掩盖身边熟悉的声响。

卜那那拉着辛巴一群人在吃小龙虾，此时喝了点酒闹着叫老凯跳舞，祁醉把出差带回来的小礼物给了阿姨，独自拎了个袋子上楼。

走廊没人，静悄悄地，于炀给祁醉讲这几天训练的趣事，还是不肯抬头让祁醉看他红透的脸，声音发闷，从手机里散出来又在墙壁上撞着，回荡了满层。

祁醉在自己房间门口站定：“开门了，小队长”

于炀一愣，随即从床上飞到门口去开门，也顾不上害羞，直直钻进了祁醉怀里。

“你怎么回来了。”

“事情办完了就提前回来了”祁醉转身把门关了，蹬掉运动鞋，抱着于炀就往浴室走：“洗澡去”

于炀树袋熊似得被祁醉抱着，卫衣早就被祁醉扯掉了，全身上下被剥个精光，他松了手，浴室的地板有些凉，又把两脚踩在了祁醉脚背上，两个人凑得紧，呼吸都混在一起。

他自觉去给祁醉脱衣服，心里念着自己这些天看的“三招让攻离不开你”“学会这一个方法，夫妻性事更激情”之类，心道今天必须把面子找回来。

“小队长这几天都偷偷睡我房间？”祁醉突然开口，于炀手上一抖，暗道不好暴露了。

祁醉出差第一天他抱着被子在床上烙饼，翻来覆去一个多小时都没睡着。偷偷取了祁醉房间的备用钥匙，跑到祁醉床上才入睡。

于炀记得文章里说前戏要撩撩对方，想了一想凑到祁醉耳朵旁边说：“因为想队长”

祁醉呼吸一紧，踩掉了已经落到地上的裤子，把于炀抱进了水中。

水的温度很舒适，于炀被迫跨坐在祁醉腿上，好不容易散去的飞霞又回了脸上，把腿一收，想要翻身和祁醉并肩坐着。

“别动”祁醉按住于炀的腰，胡编道：“浴缸不够大，坐不下”

这明明是双人浴缸！于炀想控诉，却被堵住了唇。晚餐喝的牛奶香甜，散开在两人口中，唇齿间都漫溢着奶香。

此起彼伏的喘气声在浴室传开，于炀被吻得喘不上气，凭着脑子里残留的一星半点儿东西，回应着祁醉的吻。

手指灵巧地抚弄着春囊，一松一紧把着阳根，于炀最受不了这个，浑身发着抖，不争气得冒出几丝哭音。

祁醉把于炀挑起了情欲，丢了小于炀不管，又去紧闭的穴口轻柔按压，直到开始含羞带怯吞进他半根指节。带着温热的水当天然润滑剂，里外进出着，于炀只觉得浑身毛孔都张开，发出舒服的喟叹。

“睡衣……”于炀腿软到站不直，只好被祁醉抱着出来，手指都没法伸直，挣扎着想要床头边上的睡衣。

祁醉喜欢看于炀的手，骨节分明，打比赛时，给他脱衣服时，特别是抓着床单时，用力的时候泛着白，彰显着身上的人给他带去的无上快感。

他抓了于炀的手反复吻了，含糊着说：“睡我的房间就得穿我的衣服”

于炀扑腾着脚，急得快哭出来：“我不穿那个！”

有一次祁醉翻出件T恤，硬要于炀穿上，完了还不准于炀穿内裤。祁醉身量比于炀高，T恤勉强到了腿根，一动就会露出一大片风光，被祁醉按着做了好几回。那天以后于炀连穿一周的卫衣，一摸到T恤的面料就想起那天自己前段被摩挲到发涨，完全没法淡定。

“不穿T恤”祁醉抓过旁边的袋子给于炀看：“穿这个。”

于炀还没反应过来就被祁醉披了件衬衫，说是衬衫，根本短得不像样，面料也接近透明。随即又套上了短裙，半筒袜是白色的，更显于炀腿细，浑身泛着红，裙子的前端已经被顶起，磨得于炀眼角发红。

“喜欢吗”祁醉搁着裙子抚慰着于炀，闲下来的一只手拨弄这发硬的红豆，果不其然听到于炀冒出的哭腔。

“别……”于炀已经被情海淹没，向上挺着腰不断迎合祁醉，却被祁醉堵住了发泄的口子，不由惊呼出声。

买裙子的时候店里还给送了些小玩意儿，祁醉随手摸了根带子，系在了涨大的性器的底部。带子尾部有铃铛，随着于炀在祁醉手上摩擦的频率震动。于炀脚趾都蜷缩在了一起，什么技巧什么姿势已经全部忘了，只遵循着自己的本能，哭喊着想要祁醉松开。

“时间短了可不尽兴”祁醉本身也忍得难受，抱了于炀一点一点挺进：“别哭，待会一起”

浴室的扩张只是开胃小菜，祁醉的事物远比四根手指难吞入，饶是两人在一起这么久，祁醉想要顺利进入，也要花不小工夫。

前端沁出来透明的体液顺着会阴流到两人交合的地方，凉得于炀一个冷颤，随即又感受到后面滚烫的热度。祁醉尝试着抽插，润滑和两人的体液混在一起打出白色的泡沫，完全契合的那一刻，两人都不由低叹一声。

于炀被折磨得意识涣散，几次想要解开下面的束缚却被祁醉拍开，最后放弃了支撑身体，向后仰在祁醉肩上，胸膛剧烈地起伏，长着嘴发不出一个完整的音节。

其实祁醉也难受，于炀时不时地乱动让祁醉敏感得不行，特别是后面那张嘴不自觉发着劲，似在挽留，又叫嚣着想要更多。

于炀转过头寻祁醉的唇，被祁醉堵了个结实，身下发狠抽送着，掰开于炀的腿让自己能够进入更深。于炀连哭都哭不出声，泪珠刷一下就滚落，流了满脸的金豆豆。

祁醉喘息着给小于炀松了绑，于炀攒了这么多天的欲望一下喷薄而出，沾了一裙的白浊，他也抽身出来，两人齐齐跌在床上。祁醉手压着于炀的两腿，在腿缝里接着抽送，时不时还往上顶弄疲软下来的小于炀，小于炀刚前前后后释放了不少，此时竟又颤颤巍巍抬了头。

铃铛叮叮咚咚响了一晚上，于炀也不知道自己究竟昏了几次，祁醉又泄了几次，满心只有欲潮翻涌间，祁醉在他耳边的低语：“我爱你”


End file.
